Mucho Macho Make Over Make Out Mash Up
by PurtFiend
Summary: Kurt helps tutor Puck with Spanish after school. What could possibly happen in this situation? Some slash, comedy hopefully! , angst and romance. Love comments and reviews! I did this late last night and batched up the publish. I think I've fixed it.
1. Make over

**Mucho Macho Make-over Make Out Mash Up**

**Chapter One – Make Over**

"Hi Kurt. Whoa! What the hell?" exclaimed Puck as he peered at the white robed boy answering the door.

"Are you coming in or not?" Kurt replied coolly stepping back to let the larger boy into the house.

"What happened? Did some rampaging clown throw a cream pie in your face?"

"Ha ha, it's an oatmeal apricot facial. Unlike a certain cretin I could mention, I take good care of my skin."

"How come I've never seen you with this slop on before?"

"Because I only do this on the weekends. If we didn't have to change our Spanish lessons from Thursday to Saturday, you would have been none the wiser."

"You must feel pretty comfortable with me then,"

"A moisturizing mask waits for no man, now up those stairs to my bedroom Mr. Noah Puckerman!"

* * *

"Now these will help to reduce any dark circles under your eyes." Kurt instructed.

Kurt was kneeling down on the bed bent over the lying form of Noah adding the final touches – a slice of cucumber to each eye. He sat back and surveyed his work. He had to suppress a giggle as he stared down at Noah lying there, his face covered with face cream and the two cucumber slices looking like two goggley eyes staring blankly out.

He couldn't believe that he had actually convinced Noah Puckerman to submit to a facial. Noah bulked at the idea at first but Kurt explained how relaxing it was – first you take a hot shower to open up the pores, and then apply the oatmeal apricot cream to gently lift away the dead skin. He offered Puck a big fluffy bathrobe and brand new underwear just out of the package when Puck protested about the shower. The last defenses came down when Kurt mentioned that girls would love his new softer skin.

Kurt's happy expression was like a boy who's Christmases all came to visit him at once as he feasted his eyes on the bountiful buffet that was Noah Puckerman set before him. The long muscular tanned legs that lay half hidden under the white fluffy robe that was tantalizingly parted down the middle. Wasn't it a shame the robe was too small for Noah? Not! Kurt took in a sharp breath as his eyes rested on the rather large mound wrapped in ribbed white cotton that peaked up beyond the terry robe. His eyes gradually moved upwards to the sculpted chest and pecs and then raced back down again to the rather large mound wrapped in ribbed white cotton. He wanted this image to burn in his memory so tonight when he was alone he could recall it and …

"Kurt? What's happening now? What are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Oh I am just rereading the instructions. It says you have to keep the mask on for thirty minutes." Kurt breathed out, lucky for those cucumber slices; he didn't want Puck to know what he was really doing. "While you rest there, why don't we review the Spanish we learned yesterday in class?"

Poor Noah, Kurt thought a little time later as he tried to help him through conversing in Spanish. Other languages were definitely not Noah's strong point. Eight weeks ago, Mr. Schue had pleaded with Kurt to tutor Noah after school. Kurt finally agreed to teach the football player as long as Puck behaved himself and treated the tutoring seriously. The first lesson was tense as they started feeling each other out but by the end of the night they finished with an unspoken truce to end hostilities. Gradually the tensions between them diminished as they found out they had a lot in common. Puck was impressed about how much knowledge Kurt had about makes and models of cars and Kurt was amazed about Puck's interest in old movies, particularly Film Noir which was Kurt's favorite genre after old musicals. The lessons had become fun and although Puck was still struggling, he was managing a passing grade, but just barely. Kurt wished he could find some way of teaching Puck so his friend could get a better grade. That's how Kurt described Puck now – as a good friend.

* * *

"Kurt walked out of the ensuite, back into the room carefully patting his face with a towel.

"Okay it's your turn, Puck you can wash off the avocado mask now."

"Thank God! I didn't like that stuff!" Puck answered as he took off to the ensuite and splashed water onto his face.

"I told you, this mask closes the pores and tightens the skin."

"Yes, but you neglected to tell me about the second mask until after I got the first one on. That was a sneaky trick!" Puck walked back in with a new towel and brought it to his face.

"Don't rub! Pat dry! Pat dry!" Kurt ordered like a war-seasoned drill sergeant.

"Okay what next?" Puck asked as he fell onto the bed, lying on his back with the towel around his shoulders.

"You can change back into your dreadful clothes while I go down and get us some cokes.

I'll change when I get back."

* * *

Kurt came back up the stairs and almost dropped the drinks when he saw Puck before him. Puck was still lying on the bed unchanged, sleeping. What riveted Kurt to the spot was how Puck was lying. The robe's belt had untied and the robe flaps had fallen open revealing Puck's almost naked body. The way too small white underwear practically blazed against Puck's tanned skin. A sculptured Adonis in tighty whities lying in his bed!

Kurt quietly approached the sleeping form and placed the drinks on the night stand. He bent over the older boy and sighed. _Absolute perfection! Well almost…_

Puck stirred in his sleep as weight was applied to the bed. As he awoke he could feel another smaller weight shift by his head as well as a hot presence very close to his body, and closer still to his face. Puck opened one eye and then the other. There was Kurt hovering over his body, his face not six inches away from Puck's face. In Kurt's free hand was a small metallic object.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Puck asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Don't worry it won't hurt a bit."

"Kurt! I'm warning you! Stay away from me with that thing!"

"There are just one or two stray hairs that need to be removed."

"Don't tweeze me bro!" Puck shouted as he grabbed Kurt's incoming hand.

"You're brows are a nice shape, they just need to be defined." Kurt argued reasonably as he struggled to keep control of the tweezers.

Puck quickly got to his knees so he could push Kurt off. I'll define your ass in a minute if you don't stop it."

"Come on Puck" Kurt pushed back liking this game a lot. "Just think! The girl's will love it."

My football buddies will love it too! They'll laugh my ass right out of the locker room."

"Those Neanderthals won't even notice."

"Um maybe you're right." Puck said as he relaxed. When Kurt relaxed as well, thinking the fight was over, Puck snatched the tweezers away from him.

"Hey I just noticed," Puck smiled as he pushed Kurt backwards on the bed, "You also have a few stray hairs." He clicked the tweezer ends together menacingly.

"This is NOT funny anymore Puckerman! Don't you DARE touch my eyebrows. They're defined enough already!" shouted a furious Kurt.

"No! I think they need thinning a bit more" Puck pounced on Kurt and held him down.

"No! You evil, no-good rotten ape!" Kurt grabbed Puck's tweezer wheeling hand and forced it away from his face.

Puck was amazed at how hard Kurt was fighting back and how strong he was. Kurt had always stoically met his fate when it came to dumpster diving. He never really struggled as he was heaved over the side. But when threatened with unevenly plucked eyebrows and the kid turned into a bucking demon. Puck had to really struggle to keep on top of Kurt as he pitched and tried to squirm out from under. Kurt groaned with his effort and threw back his head to keep away the tweezers, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. It reminded Puck of a woman climaxing…

Puck suddenly threw away the offending tweezers and with his now free hand grabbed the prone Kurt by the back of the neck and mashed his lips against Kurt's.

"umph" Kurt's startled reply quickly changed to a groan as he realized what was happening and quickly relaxed so that Puck could move in closer.

They gave up horsing around and seriously got down to business; chasing each other's tongue around each in other's mouth.

Kurt's hands moved over Puck's bare back as they kissed, hugging him tightly while Puck caressed the smaller boy's torso and kissed him around the neck and ears.

Passion surged through Puck as he shifted his weight so his entire body would cover Kurt's and he ground his pelvis against the smaller boy.

When Puck full arousal pressed against Kurt hardness, Puck suddenly sucked in air, and panted, "No I can't! I'm sorry." He leapt off the bed, throwing off the terry robe and quickly gathered his clothes in one quick move.

Without a glance back, he tore down the stairs. And after a few minutes, Kurt lying shell shocked on bed, heard the front door slam shut.

Kurt rolled onto his side and curled up tightly. He started to cry.


	2. Mash up

**Mucho Macho Make-over Make Out Mash Up**

**Chapter Two – Mash Up**

Kurt lay on his back, stretched out , no longer sobbing. Tears still fell freely down his cheeks.

He took in a large shuttering breath. In times like this he hated loving boys. They thoughtlessly stomped all over your heart with their oversized shoes as they tore through your life. When would he learn to stop yearning for these guys.

The door bell down stairs started to ring. "Go away!" Kurt shouted fruitlessly. "Leave me alone!"

The door bell continued to ring insistently so after several minutes, Kurt finally lurched up and wondered downstairs to the door, not giving a damn what he looked like.

He opened the door and took a deep intake of breath. It was Puck.

"Sorry Kurt, um I forgot something." Puck mumbled as he strode into the house again after Kurt mutely opened the door wider.

Kurt closed the door and slumped against it looking the picture of abject misery. His nose and eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were still wet from crying.

"Kurt, you just wasted all that mask conditioning, your face is a mess." What was meant as an icebreaking joke acted more like a slap across the face.

Kurt visibly flinched. "What did you forget Puckerman?" spat Kurt angrily.

Puck advanced quickly on the suffering teen and gathered him up in his arms. "This" he said as he planted a kiss on Kurt's lips. He gradually deepened the kiss as Kurt responded, moaning quietly. The passion flared up again and he pressed Kurt into the door. This time Kurt broke away from the kiss and moved a distance away towards the living room. He turned towards Puck lifted his arms only to let them flop to his sides.

"What do you want from me? You have me so confused."

"You're confused! I'm the one that's confused! At least you have had years to get used to the fact you're gay. I don't know what I am anymore! I'm a bio Dad but not a real father, an ex-best friend, and a football player who sings and dances." Puck paced the floor back and forth agitated." Now I'm supposed to add gay to that?

"You're not gay."

"How do you know? Did you not notice I just kissed you now and before that I was making out with you in bed?"

"Look Puck, it's nothing! The kiss just now is you, just feeling guilty. And what we did in the bedroom? Think of it as just two horny teens who were just wrestling on the bed and things got outta hand."

Puck shot a look at Kurt, "It means more to you than that, just look at your face."

"Of course it means more to me! It means everything to me!!" Kurt raged, "I'm a gay boy. It will always mean more to me. You straight, football playing guys with your athletic bodies and bulging biceps walk around oblivious to the emotions that well up in me" Kurt swallowed and continued. "You're different, you can go walk out of here and think of what happened as an accident and go on seeing all the girls you want. But me? I'll have to suck up all the hurt and unreturned feelings and still carry on. By next week you will have forgotten all about it."

"You're wrong Kurt. I can't forget this."

"You're obsessing about it too much. Don't worry, a little tussle with me on a bed does not mean you're gay."

"No? What if it was more than that? I've been lying to you most of this time."

"Lying about what? What are you talking about?"

"For the last four weeks, I haven't been doing well in Spanish on purpose so I can still see you. I did just well enough on the tests to pass but bad enough so that Mr. Schue would ask you to continue to tutor me." Puck walked over and threw himself on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Kurt followed him and sat on the couch, his yearning face staring intently at the boy beside him.

"Why?"

"At the beginning it was a nice distraction from the whole Finn/Quinn thing. Soon I was really enjoying our time together so much I didn't want it to end."

"I felt the same way" Kurt replied starting to brighten, "I couldn't believe how slow you were at picking up Spanish, but I was enjoying your company so much, I didn't care. You are probably just missing the friendship you had with Finn."

"True, but it doesn't explain the other stuff." Puck looked down at his shoes avoiding Kurt's gaze. "You've been on my mind a lot lately. I could hardly wait for our weekly lessons. And when you had to change our Thursday lesson for today, I blew off a hot date to come here and be with you."

"It actually does explain a lot. You were expecting something from this girl and had to come here instead today. As I told you it's just hormones."

"Kurt, I prepared myself for coming here with the same anticipation and concentration as I would going on a date. I had just taken a shower before I arrived here yet I took another one and let you put that ridiculous stuff on me so I could hang around in a bathrobe and underwear on your bed in your bedroom. When you went down to get the coke, I didn't fall asleep accidentally. I positioned myself the way you found me to look alluring to you. I also had a pretty good idea what was going to happen if I did that. I just happened to fall asleep for real."

"Oh!" Kurt looked surprised "But why on earth did you run away when it things did start to happen?"

Puck sighed, "The reason I took off on you, wasn't because I was freaked out about the fact we both had an erection and they touched. It was all of it, my emotions and feelings. It was all so intense. So much more intense than when I've been with a girl."

"Really?!!" Kurt managed to squeak out.

"When we touched, down there, swords raised ready for battle" Puck smiled briefly at his own allusion. "When we connected, a surge of warm power went through me like an electric current. It wasn't lust – it was love. I have never felt it that intensely before and it had me just a little freaked. So I ran away, as fast as I could. Puck paused, "I just drove around for twenty minutes or so, trying to decide what to do about it. Should I deny it ever happened and go on with my life as before or should I embrace it and go in a very new scary direction that I've never been before."

Kurt swallowed, "What have you decided?"

"I would like to see where it leads. I can't make any promises."

"That's okay. You have probably already guessed that I am hopelessly in love with you anyways. Everything else after that is pure gravy."

"Gravy? Puck laughed pulling Kurt over on top of him and kissing his lips. "I thought it would be oatmeal apricot facial moisturizing cream."

Kurt would have laughed but he was quickly getting down to the business of kissing and loving Noah Puckerman.


End file.
